


fury and grace

by saiditallbefore



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Veronica Mars Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: The first full moon after Lilly’s death is the worst.





	fury and grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crunchysunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/gifts).

> I kept trying to write more Logan/Veronica into this, but it just didn't work for the story. I'm sorry!

The first full moon after Lilly’s death is the worst.

There are other wolves in the area, but Veronica doesn’t know who they are, or where they are. Lilly had been _hers_. They’d been changed together, and they’d run together every full moon for years. Lilly was the one who’d taken to it— she was all blood and teeth even when fully human. Veronica didn’t have that ferocity.

Veronica thought she’d been devastated at Lilly’s death, but as a wolf everything is so much _more_. Part of her has been ripped away— Lilly, her best friend, her pack, is gone.

* * *

Veronica starts seeking a killer, instead of a pack. Even human, all she wants to hunt down her prey and rip their throats out.

She’s resigned to incomplete casefiles and long stakeouts. And if her smile looks a little too much like bared teeth— well, no one has called her on it yet.

Until Logan— one of the only people who knows what she is. “So are you going to bite my throat out now, or wait until the full moon?”

Veronica fake laughs. “Not on your life.”

Logan bats his eyes, says sarcastically, “What if I ask real nice?”

* * *

Veronica is so busy trying to find the tape— the evidence she needs— that she almost forgets it’s a full moon.

She hustles out of the Kanes’ mansion, running past the fence, and doesn’t realize she’s being followed until the moon has risen and she’s changed.

She smells him then. When she turns, she sees him. 

Aaron Echolls is not a talented actor. The fear on his face when he looks at Veronica is entirely real.

She bares her teeth and steps toward him. She’s never set out to hurt someone before, not as a wolf. Maybe that should change.


End file.
